Забыться сном
by Mitsuko-chama
Summary: События происходят после третьего сезона. Пока Елена находится в растерянности, стоит ли заканчивать превращение или нет, она начинает сомневаться в выборе, сделанном ею ранее.


**Название:** "Забыться сном/Perchance to Dream" (1/22)  
**Автор:** Florencia7  
**Переводчик:** Mitsuko-chama aka Португальская  
**Разрешение на перевод: **Of course you may translate my story :) I'll be honored. Thank you so much for asking :)  
**Дисклеймер:** мне принадлежат мои знания, ноутбук и перевод фанфика  
**Пейринг:** Деймон/Елена  
**Жанр:** романтика/ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Саммари:** События происходят после третьего сезона. Пока Елена находится в растерянности, стоит ли заканчивать превращение или нет, она начинает сомневаться в выборе, сделанном ею ранее.

_Скончаться. Сном забыться._

_Уснуть... и видеть сны? Вот и ответ._

_Какие сны в том смертном сне приснятся,_

_Когда покров земного чувства снят?_

_Уильям Шекспир, «Гамлет» (перевод Б. Пастернака)_

**Глава 1**

Деймон чуть не потерял управление над машиной, в очередной раз делая крутой поворот. Каждая мысль причиняла ему боль, которая только увеличивалась, когда он пытался собрать все факты воедино и при этом не потерять смысл.

_«Она нуждалась в моей помощи»_, - слова Мередит звучали эхом в голове мужчины, - _«поэтому я помогла ей»._

Он ехал в темноте по дороге, и не обращал внимания на светофоры, когда проезжал на перекрестках. Зеленый, желтый, красный – всё это бесцветные оттенки, которые смутно видны ночью и которые бесполезно мигают, как бы напоминая о мире, переставшем существовать.  
В больнице их не было, когда Деймон туда подъехал, поэтому он, не задавая больше вопросов, пошел обратно к машине и направился в поместье.

Мужчина не мог размышлять о любом другом значении слов Мередит, повторяющихся в его голове – это залечивало все его раны.  
Ещё недавно он думал о том, что они навсегда попрощались. Никакой надежды не было, да и самого Деймона скоро бы не стало. Или всё наоборот? Она сделала свой выбор: мертва она или вампир, ему все равно лучше сойти со сцены. Его освободили.

Его освободили, чтобы он умер – это единственное приемлемое объяснение. Но он не умер.

Это она умерла.

Хрипло вскрикивая, Деймон сильнее сжал руль.

Наверное, ему стоит вернуть свой долг и тоже освободить её. Наконец-то, освободить её от себя. Навеки.

_«Я никогда… больше… тебя не покину»._

Во всём доме свет горел только в гостиной, и Деймон, опасаясь того, что может увидеть, осторожно вошел туда.

Огонь затухал, тихонько потрескивая, но в комнате, где все молчали, этот звук был прекрасно слышен.

Стефан сидел на краю дивана, наклонившись вперед и уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на неопределенную точку в окне. Джереми, оперев голову на руки, сжал свои кулаки так, что его суставы побледнели. Теперь они были такими же бледными, как лицо Кэролайн.  
- Где она? – голос Деймона прозвучал резким и, как ни странно, спокойным.

Мужчина неожиданно понял, что он разозлился. Может, на произошедшее; может, на них; может, на неожиданное осознание (которое вызвало у него чувство вины), что, несмотря на невыносимое отчаяние, в нем снова загорелся огонек надежды. Только он проиграл в финальной игре, и вот, кто-то подбросил карты в воздух, а он – тут как тут – смотрит на второй шанс, унизительный и причиняющий боль, но всё-таки шанс.

А может, Деймон просто волновался. Наверное, он просто волновался потому, что у него нет причины находиться здесь – только у него одного. Здесь он был никому не нужен.

Ему стоит покинуть это место. Наверное, именно сейчас лучше всего.

- Она наверху, - Стефан звучал опустошенным, его голос дрожал. Но Деймон почувствовал мрачную атмосферу, лишь когда его младший брат, приложив немалые усилия, взглянул на него.

Он, хмурясь, посмотрел на каждого присутствующего. Мужчина не понимал – он и не хотел понимать – но в их лицах было что-то такое, из-за чего он сокрушался в душе.

Задержав дыхание, Деймон направился к лестнице.

- Не надо.

Он невольно содрогнулся, так как эти слова напомнили о тех редких, глупых моментах, когда он считал, что если он пожертвует своим сердцем, разумом, благоразумием, если он отдаст всё, то непременно случится что-то чудесное, потому что так положено. Так было написано во многих книгах.

Сердясь, Деймон оглянулся. Он должен уйти, он знал это, но понимать это самому – одно дело, а делать то, что тебе говорят – другое.

- Она хочет побыть одной, - Стефан произнес это тем же странным, отрешенным голосом.

Деймон моргал в замешательстве, наклонив голову немного набок. Но скоро это замешательство сменилось необъяснимым пониманием, которое пронеслось по его разуму словно ураган, а остановившись, превратилось в чувство всезнающего сочувствия, сокровенного, чистого, безмолвного и спокойного. На какое-то мгновение его это мало волновало, на какое-то мгновение у _них_ появилось нечто общее.

Но мгновение прошло, и это чувство стало причинять боль. В груди появилось ощущение, будто он сгорал изнутри, с головы до пят, это чувство – страх, ужас, боль, но ему _было все равно_.

- Она решила не заканчивать превращение, - сказал Стефан, подтверждая недавние догадки Деймона.

Джереми зажмурился, так как слова Стефана звучали как приговор. Они были произнесены с такой уверенностью, что Деймон почувствовал, будто его пихают к двери, на которой находятся тысячи игл. Его присутствие было необязательно. Выбор сделан. Он мог уйти.

Но, к счастью, Деймон никогда не поступал так, как нужно.

Он не понимал, откуда у него взялось столько силы, но тем не менее он чувствовал свет и жар, силу, опять же, сделать что-нибудь не так, потому что всё, что можно сделать правильно, было уже сделано, и потому что это ни к чему не привело.

Деймон поражался самому себе: в кои-то веки его глаза не выдавали правду. Никто из присутствующих в этой комнате и не подозревал, что он изменял всё, к чему прикасался. Вампир никогда не сдавался; он позволял ей совершить любой выбор – кроме этого. Он промямлил какую-то чушь вроде «до свидания» и быстро поднялся по лестнице.

Не стучась, Деймон настежь открыл дверь. Замок, ломаясь, издал страшный скрежет, который напугал обернувшуюся Елену. Её глаза распухли от слёз…

Комната была наполнена тусклым светом и тенями. Девушка стояла у окна, пойманная между теменью и лунным светом. Он знал, что она была умнее их. А она знала, что он просто так не сдастся, что он ожидал перечисления бессмысленных причин и споров. Но этого не случилось.

- Я решила не заканчивать превращение, - сообщила Елена. По её щекам текли слёзы – слёзы ненависти к себе, сожаления и стыда от того, что она всех подводит, что она разочаровывает всех – включая саму себя. Всех – но не его.

Всё всегда приходило к одному и тому же, несмотря на то, что она старалась убить его своей _заботой_. Всё всегда заканчивалось тем, насколько сильно он её любил и как ей нужна была эта любовь, чтобы выжить.

- Нет, Елена, - Деймон схватил её за руку. Чувствуя, что она – девушка – настоящая, он чуть не задохнулся. Мужчина посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Ты _должна_ делать то, что ты _хочешь_ делать. А хочешь ты завершить превращение, а _не умереть_.

Девушка затрясла своей головой:

- Разве ты не понимаешь? Это я. Это всё я! Это всё моя вина!

Её возбужденный голос колебался между шепотом и криком.

- Ничего бы не случилось, если бы не я!

Она поморщилась. Её взгляд заполонили слёзы.

- Если бы не я, Клаус _никогда_ бы не приехал в Мистик Фоллс! Дженна всё ещё была жива, и Аларик… Мама Бонни не стала бы вампиром. Стефан не убил бы Энди и всех тех людей тогда, когда он находился под его контролем.

Она быстро говорила, давясь своими же словами, особенно теми, которые были мало похожи на правду.

- Ничего бы из этого не случилось! Ничего! – Елена кричала плачущим, практически истерическим голосом.

- Елена, - Деймон попытался заставить девушку посмотреть на него, но, казалось, что она была в бреду. Кроме того, мужчина заметил, что она с каждым разом становилась всё слабее и что беспокойство могло лишь ещё больше забрать её силы.

Время истекало.

Елена освободилась от его объятий и отступила несколько шагов назад.

- Мои родители не умерли бы, если бы я не позвонила и попросила меня забрать, - она разбито продолжала говорить, смотря на какую-то точку вдали, будто её мысли и воспоминания нахлынули разом, и только сейчас представилась возможность ясно оглядеть их. – Это всё моя вина. Если я вызвала столько разрушения, будучи человеком, то, будучи вампиром, я вызову еще больше разрушений.

Девушка переметнула свой взгляд на Деймона, и он осознал, что она искренне верила в то, что говорила.

- _Елена_, - произнес он её имя немного угрожающе. – Это всё не твоя вина, и ты сама прекрасно _знаешь_ это. Ты просто попала в водоворот событий, как и все остальные.

Её глаза сверкнули – просто сверкнули, но Деймон заметил это и навсегда запомнил – это мгновение означало, что она хотела поверить в его слова, что она хотела быть спасенной.

- Прекрати пытаться всех спасти, Елена. Подумай хоть раз о себе. Неприятности случались задолго до того, как ты родилась, и они не прекратятся, неважно, будешь ты жить или нет. Но если ты умрешь, - его голос сорвался, и мужчина поморщился, подбирая слова более подходящие, чем те, которые он хотел произнести, но всё без толку.

- Кроме того, - он начал новую мысль, сводя всё к простейшему спору, - ты же знаешь, что я не позволю тебе так поступить.

Голос Деймона прозвучал так, будто мужчина вывел Елену на чистую воду.

- Ты же знаешь, что я не позволю тебе умереть, - произнес он, посматривая в другую сторону, – я никогда не позволю тебе умереть.

Еще какое-то мгновение Елена смотрела на него без улыбки, но в её глазах появился огонек надежды, который, кажется, разогнал все страхи, еще недавно не отступавшие.

Но затем этот огонёк погас, и девушка грустно – горько – улыбнулась.

- Даже после того, что я наговорила тебе?

Сначала Деймон сделал глубокий вдох и сглотнул, но тут же, со скоростью света стал самим собой, и, показав свою лучшую коварную улыбку, попытался сказать как можно непринужденнее.

- Ну, вообще-то, сигнал подавался плохо. Я не расслышал большую часть того, что ты сказала.

Когда девушка хмыкнула, из её глаз покатились последние капли слёз. Она, грустно улыбаясь, покачала головой.

- Так что… - он рискнул ступить к ней на шаг ближе, не отрывая от неё взгляда. – Ты хочешь сейчас спуститься в гостиную и провести следующие четыре часа, весело болтая и обнимаясь, или ты хочешь выйти отсюда и разобраться со всем этим раз и навсегда?

- Что он там делает так долго? – Спросила Кэролайн, бросая хищные взгляды на лестницу. Она не могла больше молчать. В тишине девушка могла легко потеряться, начать думать о Елене, о Тайлере, о тех, кого она потеряла, и о тех, кого еще предстоит потерять.

- Пытается разубедить её, - ответил Мэтт, переводя взгляд с Кэролайн на Стефана, чье выражение лицо было невозможно прочесть.

- Надеюсь, ему это удастся! – выпалил Джереми. В его глазах блестели слёзы ярости.

Стефан уставился на него.

- По-твоему, я не пытался разубедить её? – его голос звучал чуть громче шепота.

Джереми взглянул на мужчину, а затем отвернулся, ничего не говоря.

- Но я не могу её принуждать к чему-либо, - мрачно продолжал вампир с горечью в глазах, - она никогда не хотела становиться вампиром. И мне это более, чем знакомо.

- Мне тоже это знакомо, - тихо произнесла Кэролайн, прикусывая губу и стараясь не расплакаться, - даже несмотря на то, что я всё отдала, лишь бы она передумала.

Посмотрев на неё, Стефан почти незаметно кивнул.

- Я не могу отобрать у неё этот выбор, - говорил он, снова переводя взгляд на Джереми, - мы как минимум должны уважать…

Но звук разбившегося стекла заставил всех подпрыгнуть. Они переглянулись и через мгновение безмолвной тревоги помчались по лестнице в комнату, где должна находиться Елена.

Но когда они вбежали, лишь темная занавеска висела у разбитого окна.

В комнате никого не было.

**AN**** (или мне следует писать ****TN****?): **пожалуйста, оставляйте свои комментарии. Фанфик достаточно большой, очень событийный, и мне интересны ваши мысли :) так что не стесняйтесь, шлите свои отзывы, они для меня как глоток свежего воздуха!))


End file.
